Good old Clouds
by Zanndaka
Summary: a weird story including Akatsuki the sound shinobi and lots of others. happy plants make people happy i guess. sorry for the dumb summary
1. Chapter 1

Good old clouds

Disclaimer I own no anime called "Naruto" nor any of its characters…cool as it might be

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clouds are nice. They just float there up in the sky with no worries or responsibilities. They just have to float around in the sky. No troublesome mothers yelling at them to do things or troublesome ninja stuff to do."

Munch "yeah." munch

"Really, all I want to do is just sit around all day and have a nice game of shogi. Is that too much to ask out of life? I think I deserve at least that for all ive done today. Ive had to wake up and get dressed and wash and eat breakfast. I think I deserve a little time to myself now, don't you think?"

munch "yeah." munch

"You think you got it bad?" ever since I got together with Kurenai she started trying to change me. Always" "_I want you to shave that beard. I want you to stop smoking. Stop leaving kunai in the bed sheets. When there's no more toilet paper get another roll don't use the towels! _" and the list goes on and on." What do I look like? Some kind of suit you can change whenever you want or something at least she is totally hot!

munch "Yeah" munch

"Hey Shikamaru, Watch this cloud." Asuma said while taking a huge hit of his odd looking cigarette before blowing it right in Shikamaru's face

"Hehe Clouds really ARE nice. Hehehehe" Shikamaru said while taking the "Cigarette" Asuma was offering him

munch "yeah." munch

"Wow Chouji you got a serious case of the munchies or what?" Asuma asked while staring at chips disappearing into the maw that is Chouji's mouth

"HEY GUYS!" a feminine voice called out startling the three who were now making themselves look presentable.

Shikamaru flicked away the "cigarette" while Chouji tried to get the chips dislodged from his throat and Asume sparked up one of his usual cigarettes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but my parents flower shop almost burned down when the flower my dad was examining with a magnifying glass burst into flames" Ino explained animatedly with here hands which seemed to get the guys's full attention even causing Shikamaru to fall over as he followed Ino's arm way to left for his current state to deal with. "Now that I'm here we can start training…what's that smell?"

So sue me I come up with weird things. But I think ive figured out some of the dynamics of this team…eh.


	2. Chapter 2

Good old clouds

Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own No Naruto characters

I was….tired and sleepy and a little hungry and bored when I typed this so leave me alone, eh

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And he was so freaking whiny! Ni-san this Ni-san that I swear that kid was in love with me or something. And then I killed the family and you'd think that would shut him up for a while but no. Die Aniki this and die Aniki That" So I ditched Konoha. Itachi finished ranting about his brother and family and events that happened before he joined the Akatsuki.

"Itachi."

"What?"

"I asked what time it was."

"Kisame…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

BOOM

"Hehe now that's art, un"

Deidara was busying himself with creating clay birds and blowing them up as they flew into the sky. Sasori was irritated with the blonde for calling that art but couldn't say anything about it since he was in the middle of smoking with a fancy looking pipe.

Boom Boom Boom Boom

Hey I finally got them to blow up into different colours, un

Itachi, Kisame and Sasori all looked up to watch the pretty explosions. Sasori passed the pipe over to Itachi.

"hey Where's Zetsu? We need more."

The four Akatsuki began an exhausting search within a 4 foot radius of them selves. Deidara was so thorough in his search he looked under Kisame's foot. Kisame did his best to hit the blonde but fell over n his side and was hard pressed to sit back up again.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt, Zetsu?" Hidan had some hedge clippers and was clipping the top parts of Zetsu's venus flytrap plant thing off while Tobi put them into a bag.

"Yeah, it's just like clipping your nails."

"Ok that should be enough" Kakuzu said "lets just give it a quick weigh" Kakuzu took the bag from Tobi and put it onto a scale he had next to a calculator some pencils paper and a spiffy banker visor he loved to wear whenever he did something directly or indirectly involving money making or money counting. "Ok slightly over two pounds very good"

"Ok now remember Tobi, Take this bag to Konoha and give it to a mister "Bug" He should be watching out for you outside the village's back gate so hang around there."

Zetsu explained to Tobi

_And don't mess it up or there will be hell to pay_ Zetsu's much more Raspy voice sort of yelled at Tobi.

Back with the other Akatsuki

"Itachi I told you not to, to use your Shagaringang all the time turn it off or something or your gonna hurt your eyes or something."

Deidara started laughing for an unknown reason but he seemed to enjoy it so much Sasori began laughing as well.

Kisame was always one who cared for others optical health and his partner is known for his eyes so Kisame takes extra care to help Itachi out with whatever eye issues Itachi might have.

"They are off. I turned them off like an hour ago…I think…"

Kisame looked at his teammate suspiciously "no you didn't they are still on see? They are still all red" Kisame pointed a finger at Itachi's eyes.

"Kisame I don't think it's the sha-sharigan thing that's making them red."

Knew knowledge dawned on the blue skinned man and he started laughing at an unsaid joke.

Itachi slowly but surely followed suit with the others and let out a laugh…well it was a dark chuckle at best but he as Uchiha Itachi after all.

"Everyone we have a new mission" Sir Leader the Leader of the Akatsuki walked up to the group. Despite it being a bright sunny day on top of a bright sunny hill Sir Leader was still covered in shadow somehow.

"Where are the others?"

with the others

Money money money money…MONEY… Kakuzu was singing some money song while counting money next to Zetsu while Hidan was sprinkling water onto Zetsu with a little $2 watering can that Kakuzu got for a dollar and a half cause he got it on sale at A buck or two.

back with Sir Leader

Yes that's our mission. Get the Trix rabbit some Trix…..Whats that smell?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

….i don't know don't ask why, eh………………


End file.
